The Order of Rime Timeline
If you do not appear to be able to receive and start any of the following quests, you do not have enough faction with The Order of Rime. To increase your faction, do the repeatable Order of Rime faction quests in and in . Kylong Plains These quests are an '''optional' lead-in to the beginning of the Timeline in Fens. You can skip these quests, if you prefer, and begin with the ones starting in Fens of Nathsar.'' Kilur Beardback #Nosy Invaders (68) - Completing this opens up Mosi's quest line #Steel Scavenging (70) #Connect the Dots (71) #Beardback's Hit List (71) - (repeatable) Beth Littlefort #Steal Them back! (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from . #Break the Ice (71) #Chilled to the Bones (72) - (repeatable) Mosi Panthira #One Man's Garbage... (70) - Requires completing Nosy Invaders from . #Papers Please (71) #Warn the Rilissians (72) - Requires completing Beardback's Hit List and Chilled to the Bones once. Fens of Nathsar These quests are required to begin gaining faction with the Order Revliss Dru'shyv #Scout Free Swamp (71) #Seek and Destroy (72) #Clothes Off Their Backs (72) - continues with in Riliss Sliza Xarezia #Tender on the Outside (73) #Proctor Visit (73) #Infiltration System (73) (Fens of Nathsar) #Elemental Task (73) #Enter the Jungle (73) - (the time line splits at this point and you can do repeatables in either Fens or the Jungle until you get 14,000 faction) #Ahead of the Game (75) - (after you have +14,000 faction with The Order of Rime) #Report to the Proctor (75) #Daze of Winter (75) - (You must have +25000 faction with The Order of Rime (having -15000 and also wearing the illusion will work) in order to receive this quest) #Supply Run Overthere (78) - (You will be able to get the next quest in Repeatable Quests Requires completing the quest to start the repeatable quests. Faction requirements include wearing the Rime illusion. *A Pincher's Venom (75) - (repeatable) *A Spitter's Venom (75) - (repeatable, replaces at +17,800 faction, also requires finishing the quest Report to the Proctor) *Filling a Bone Box (74) - (repeatable) *Re-filling a Bone Box (75) - (repeatable, replaces at +17,800 faction, also requires finishing the quest Report to the Proctor) *Weapon Racket (75) - (repeatable, at +17,800 faction) in City of Jinisk Zikana Sly'ssar #Elementals Amongst Us (73) #Lake of Dismay and Doom (74) #Intoxicating Weapons (75) #To the Pain! (76) This quest is available after also finishing Ethernere Escort from Kerss Rekssok Kerss Rekssok #Threads for the Weave (74) - After completing Elementals Amongst Us from Zikana Sly'ssar #Ethernere Escort (75) near Tabernacle of Pain Khassp Xivvix #Let the Punishment Fit the Rime (76) - After completing to the Pain! from Zikana Sly'ssar #Dry Ice (76) Slixin Drusar #Scrolling Through Knowledge (76) - After completing to the Pain! from Zikana Sly'ssar #Fish Scales and Cat Tails (76) #Swamp Fire Defense (77) near Murkdweller's River #Stockpiling Stone Mucus (73) #Task of the Rider (75) #A Pointy Delivery (75) #Quatcha Interference - (after you have +26,000 faction with The Order of Rime) Repeatable Quests Requires completing the quest to start the repeatable quests. #Set of Bone Plates (74) - (repeatable) #Leather Bound (76) - (repeatable; replaces after completing it at least once, reaching +5000 faction, and completing ) #Putting Them in One Basket - (repeatable; available at 3800 faction) #Fishing for Faction (74) - (repeatable) #More Fish for the Stew (76) - (repeatable; replaces after completing it at least once, reaching +5000 faction, and completing ) # (78) # (78) # (78) # (79) # (80) # (83) # (78) # (78) # (79) # (79) Requires at least +25,000 faction with The Order of Rime # (79) # (79) # (80) This quest will not be offered until you have finished . # (80) # (80) # (81) (16,600 natural faction with the Order of Rime to get the quest) # (83) - (Heroic) (30,000 natural faction with the Order of Rime to get the quest) Repeatable Quests * (80) - (repeatable, with -4,000 faction (without Order of Rime illusion), also requires completing the quest Regimental Destruction) * (80) - (repeatable, with -4,000 faction (without Order of Rime illusion), also requires completing the quest Regimental Destruction) * (80) - (repeatable, after +3,200 faction) * (81) - (repeatable, after +3,200 faction) * (81) - (repeatable, after +3,200 faction)